Symbol of the Gods
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: What happens when the movie finishes. Will Meg and Hercules really work as a couple? What challenges will they face along the way? Will Meg be able to love and trust again? Find out in this story. I do not own the rights to Hercules.
1. Love me like you do

_A/N: Hi all! Just want to make a quick note of the ages:_

 ** _Hercules: 18_**

 ** _Megara: 20_** _(They're not very specific about her age on Wiki. I want her to have worked for Hades for a fair amount of time and I also didn't want her to be too young when she had her first boyfriend who broke her heart. I also think it makes sense since she's more experienced than Hercules.)_

Following the aftermath of Hercules declaring his love for me in front of his parents, I felt overwhelmed. He'd spent his whole life working towards joining his parents. Now, when he found that chance, he gave it all up for me. I couldn't believe he thought I was worthy after everything I did to him. _Everything_. I hurt him so much.

I shook my head in disgust at the reflection before me. I hadn't seen Hercules much since that day, but I knew he was busy. And maybe space was a good thing. It gave us both a chance to clear our heads before perusing anything romantically.

To be free of Hades was enough of an adjustment getting used to. My freedom was something I hadn't had in so long. I'd spent days walking the streets aimlessly- just because I could. I had seen all the sights in Athens and I was currently staying in a flat which Hercules was renting out for me. I had told him I would find a job and that he needn't do that but he insisted. I'm promising myself that I will pay him back someday.

I walked out of my flatlet and strolled towards Hercules's estate. I remember the one and only time I went there, and I had scaled the garden walls to get in. It was massive though, the whole mansion. It was a mere ten minutes walk from my flat, so not far at all.

Once there, I stood outside the big golden gates and I inhaled sharply. A guard standing inside asked me kindly, "Can I help you miss?" I smiled gratefully and replied, "I'm looking for Hercules. Is he in?" The guard shook his head, "No miss. He's at battle in the stadium. What's your name please?" I replied quickly, "Megara. Or Meg. Hercules calls me Meg."

The guard nodded in recognition, "He told me if someone came to the door with this name, I should let her in. And you fit the description, miss, so I better let you in." I nodded and sighed gratefully, "Thank you…er…what's your name please?" He smiled, "Name's Arnold." I nodded, "Thank you Arnold. Do you know when the battle will end?" The guard nodded and looked at his watch, "Its four o clock now. He should be home around five, if you don't mind waiting, Miss. The butler can make you a cup of tea so long."

I smiled and thanked him, before meandering my way up the extensive garden path. I then decided to take a proper look around the garden. There was a nice little hammock sitting directly in the sun in the far corner of the property. It had a little pond next to it, filed with fish and wild life. A willow tree hung over the pond. I headed to the hammock and swung myself into it. I stared up at the cloudless sky.

It was a fairly hot day and the sun had made me tired. I felt my eyes drooping shut and soon enough, I was drifting off to the sound of chirping birds in the background.

XXX

I woke up sometime later to voices in the background. I recognized Phil's voice first, "You did it again! Nice going, Herc!" I heard his voice and I couldn't help but smile as he commented, "It's getting kind of boring, Phil! I'm tired of battling these guys. What is it really proving?" Phil retorted, "Sir, it's proving you can battle 'em without God-like strength!"

The guard at the gate said quickly, "Excuse me for interrupting, Sir. Megara has arrived. She's been waiting for you for over an hour." There was a change in his voice now. He said almost hesitantly, "Uh…thank you Arnold. Do you know you where I could find her, please?" Arnold must have pointed in my direction.

I pretended to yawn, so it looked like I was only just waking up. He loomed over me and I opened my eyes. He smiled sweetly, "Hey Meg…" I slowly sat up and smirked at him, "Hey there, Wonderboy. What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you." He rolled his eyes, "Yes? And what are you doing art _my_ residence then, Meg?"

I raised my eyebrow. He had gotten me there. I sat up and hopped off the hammock lightly. I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Well, where is Phil firstly? And Pegasus. I don't want either listening to our conversation." Hercules smiled casually, and even just his sweet and sincere smile made my heart pound away in my chest. I didn't want to let that show though. My guard was still up to some extent. He replied, "Phil's going inside to give us some privacy. Pegasus is in the back garden."

I smiled and nodded, "It's been a while." Hercules laughed softly and whispered, "A week exactly, Meg." I couldn't help but make eye contact with him then. His blue eyes sent electricity down my spine. I couldn't help it. He was too attractive for his own damn good! That's when I heard screams that made me jump and my skin crawl. Then there were people shouting his name. I grimaced and asked, "Is that…" Hercules interrupted me with a groan, "The fans? Yes. Arnold will sort them out don't worry."  
He took my hand in his and I allowed him to take me to a nearby bench. We sat down and I enjoyed the warmth of his hand covering mine. I sighed happily and he whispered, "Why didn't you call? Or want to see me?" I cringed a little, dreading this question and knowing it was coming. I sighed, "Hercules, we need to talk. I need to tell you why I ended up working for Hades."

I could see his massive muscles tense. He didn't like where this was going already. I grimaced. I'd been thinking about how to tell him this the entire week. It's the main reason I'd avoided him. And I also needed to try and convince him of something else too.

I said slowly, "I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen. He was dying of an illness no-one had a cure to." Even speaking about this was painful. I swallowed hard and then looked up into Hercules's baby blue eyes and my heart melted. I didn't deserve this man. I sighed and continued, "I was desperate. I had to save him. And at sixteen…well I was hopelessly in love. I was stupid. I found Hades and he seemed like the answer to all of my problems."  
Hercules was listening intensely, giving me his undivided attention. It felt really intimidating but it also made my heart pound painfully in my chest. I bit my lip and all but spat out, "I sold my soul to Hades to save his worthless life. Hades said he would only help me if I had something to offer him in return." My stomach turned in nervousness, fearing the outcome of this conversation. He hadn't yet backed off running. That was a good start.

I sighed and broke the eye contact, staring off across the pond. I said, "The bastard left me two months later for some other girl. Someone who used to be my best friend." This caused Hercules's jaw drop and I smirked at him, "Close that jaw, Wonderboy, you look like a goldfish." He laughed awkwardly and somehow managed to shut his mouth.

I grimaced and shrugged my shoulders, "So that's how I've ended up working for Hades for these last four years. And there's something else you need to know." Hercules grimaced, not liking where this was going again. I sighed and forced myself to look into his gorgeous heart-warming, spine tingling eyes. I said what I'd dreaded saying the entire week, "You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone as innocent, and sweet, and kind as you. Someone who's done no evil in this world. And that person is not me."

Hercules's expression hardened then and I could see the muscles in his jaw tense. He said fiercely, "No Meg. I didn't leave my family so that I could have someone else. I don't want anyone else!" I laughed and said playfully, "But you've never been with anyone else. You've never explored this world. There's no way for you to know that there is not someone better out there for you."

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. I was surprised by that. He was never the cheeky one. That was my forte. He said with a massive smile on his face, "Meg…I think it was very kind of you to try and do that for that worthless guy. He never deserved you. But I think, if I'm not mistaken, that I can make you happy."

I wanted so badly to believe that he truly did want me. I felt myself shiver as he took his index finger and traced my cheekbone, trailing it down to my shoulder. I sighed, "Wonderboy…you're giving me week ankles." He laughed heartedly and I commented, "But what about your family? You worked so hard to get your Godly status back. I don't want you to resent me at some point in the future because of your decision…"

His finger had landed from my shoulder to my back. It was going down my spine and I couldn't even think straight. He shrugged his shoulders, "It's my choice. I wouldn't resent you for that." I sighed and whispered, "You're too good for me, Wonderboy." He shook his head and murmured, "Nu uh. I think it's the other way around."

 _A/N: Hope anyone's who's reading enjoys this! It might just be a one-shot but if it gets enough positive reviews there will definitely me more, so please let me know thoughts!_


	2. Date night

**Meg:**

Hercules invited me to stay for dinner and I couldn't say no. Even though I said what I came here to say- to try and push him away from me- I found I couldn't leave. Not yet anyway. I wanted to know what creature he had battled. We were walking around the garden, holding hands and chatting blissfully.

He sighed and said, "Truth be told I'm tired of fighting these guy. Phil doesn't want to listen. I feel like I've proved to myself I did want I set out to do. All of this is just…extra. There's no point to it anymore." We paused at a fountain. It was like the one in the garden we'd visited a few days previously- the guy and the girl dancing. Except…wait. I gaped and asked confusedly, "Is that… _us_?" He smiled shyly and whispered, "Yes. Do you like it?" I struggled to think of something to say. He had gotten an actual _statue_ of us made. And put it in the middle of his garden! This was _dead centre_ of the back garden. If you walked in from the back of the estate you would see it immediately.

I smiled softly and whispered "It's beautiful. I love it!" He laughed and kissed my cheek. That's when Pegasus came prancing along and he neighed at me. I wasn't sure if it was a friendly neigh or threatening one. I backed away and said to Hercules, "Uh…I forgot how much Pegasus hates me. Hercules rolled his eyes, "He doesn't hate you. He's just jealous. There's a difference." The horse took some water in its mouth, swished it around, and spat it at me.

I yelled as any girl would and found myself glaring at the beast! It was laughing at me hysterically and then Phil walked out, "Did I hear someone shouting?" I puffed a strand of wet hair out of my eyes and Hercules was smiling…almost trying not to laugh at my expression. I said to Phil stiffly, "Yes. It was me." Pegasus was on its back in hysterics and Hercules was doing nothing to stop it.

Phil also started laughing and I rolled my eyes. I went to the fountain and splashed as much water as I could on Hercules for laughing at me! He stopped immediately, and this caused more laughter from Phil and Pegasus. It also caused me to smirk in satisfaction. Hercules raised his eyebrow dangerously, "You shouldn't have done that…" he said threateningly.  
I smirked more, "Really? Why not Wonderboy?" He grinned back at me, "Do you really want to know?" I shook my head and made a run for it. He chased after me and caught up easily. He then hoisted me so that I lay over his shoulder- in a fireman's lift. He ran me right back to the fountain and unceremoniously (but as gently as possible) threw me in.

I glared at him and by now Phil was also on his back, watching this scene play out. I grabbed Hercules's muscular arm and I realized I would never win a physical competition with him. That would be problematic for my ego. Instead I gave up with a huff and with the little dignity I had left, I climbed out of the fountain, sopping wet from head to toe!  
Hercules laughed at my pissed off expression and pulled me too him, "You look so cute when you're mad with me." I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Careful Wonderboy. You don't want to be doing that too often." He grinned and then, taking hold of my hand, he gently lead me towards the Villa. Hercules held up his hands, "Hold it. I'm going to get you a towel to dry you off. Just wait here."

He hustled inside and I wrapped my hands around my arms. Phil smiled at me and said casually, "He was really worried, you know." I frowned and asked, "Sorry?" Phil shrugged and sighed, "He was worried that when you didn't contact him, you'd given up on him." I grimaced and whispered, "Phil, it was the opposite. I was trying to stay away from him because I feel like he deserves someone better." Phil shook his head sadly.

Hercules returned with a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. He started rubbing my shoulders to try and warm me up and I laughed, "You know Hercules, if you hadn't pushed me in, there wouldn't be a need for this. And I wouldn't be dripping water all over your nice shiny floor!" He laughed and said gently, "I really don't care about the floor, Meg. I just wanted you to get dry and not get a cold."  
I left my shoes outside and he bought me in. He took my through the main entrance area. It was big lounge suite and it had to be at least eight meters wide and equally long in length. I gasped at the sheer size. I mean I'd been here before, once, but I hadn't been worrying about my surroundings then. Then my task had been to seduce Hercules. I grimaced at the thought.

We were walking down a long hallway now and at the end seemed to be his room. I'd never been in there before. He smiled, "The bathroom is here," he pulled it open and my jaw dropped involuntarily. He laughed at my expression, "Careful, Megara, you don't want to look like a goldfish." I couldn't pull my jaw back up though as I walked into the bathroom. The room was all golden and glowing in color. It had candles lit up smelling of lavender and vanilla. I inhaled sharply and instantly felt myself relax. It was so pristine and beautifully done.

I turned to him and said with a smirk, "I may be a while…" He laughed and shrugged, "That's fine. Take as long as you need. I'm making dinner." I giggled, "What, you don't have your own personal chef to do that?" He chuckled, "Nope. Well sometimes. But he's off on weekends." I rolled my eyes and he then became awkward, "Do you need me to…uh fetch you something to wear?" I nodded and smirked, "Whatever you think is suitable, Wonderboy."  
He was so awkward in these kind of situations. It was ridiculously cute! He nodded and smiled, "Alright…I'll leave it for you outside your room." I grinned and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. I closed the door behind me and shook my head in amazement at the wonders of this place. I heated up the Jacuzzi-like tub. It had a bubbles option and so I turned that tap on. I laughed when bubbles floated into the tub. I was relieved to pull of my wet, purple dress and finally relax.

 **Hercules:**

I was feeling nervous. Knowing Meg was next door and having a bath…in my bath…it made my heart pound. I tried to wipe the thoughts from my mind as I looked in my closet. I shook my head and went to find Phil.

He was outside, feeding Pegasus for me in the stable. "Phil!" I said in relief. He turned and smiled, "Hey Herc. What's going on?" I grimaced and whispered, "Meg is taking a bath. I'm not sure what I should give her to wear. She wasn't very helpful." Phil laughed at my embarrassment and shrugged, "Come with me. I'll help you out."

I thanked him gratefully and we returned to my room. He rifled through my drawers and pulled out a plain white tank T-shirt. He threw it at me and then he pulled out a pair of boxers. He nodded and handed those to me too, "This should do the trick!" I gasped and said, "Fill! She can't wear my underwear!" Phil rolled his eyes, "Fine, Hercules. Would you like me to go and pick up some clothes from her flat for her? I don't have the key though." I was going to say yes but then faltered, "She has the key with her."  
Phil raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, "Then she's stuck with that, I'm afraid. I'm going to the movies. Pegasus is going to drop me off." I grimaced, still not certain, but I left the shirt and the boxers outside Megs door. I said quickly, "Enjoy it!" Then I got on with supper.

 **Meg:**

When I finished bathing, some half an hour later, I got up and dried. I was curious to see what Hercules had left for me to wear. I laughed when I found boxers and a tank top. This surely wasn't his idea…this all had to be Phil!

I shrugged though and didn't complain as I pulled on his navy blue striped boxers and white tank top. I decided it was a bit revealing so I grabbed a bathrobe from a cupboard and placed it over. That was a little more decent. I nodded in satisfaction at myself in the mirror and then stepped outside. I immediately was hit with the smell of Pasta...

I inhaled sharply and immediately my stomach grumbled fiercely. I followed my nose to the direction of the kitchen, which happened to be at the beginning of the other hallway. It seemed the whole villa was centered around the lounge or entrance area.  
I walked there slowly and it smelt heavenly. I entered the lavish, state of the art kitchen to find Herc standing there and cooking. I loved the domesticated Hercules. It was a real turn on actually. I smiled to myself and then smirked, "Wonderboy, are you good at everything?" He looked a little frazzled and shook his head, "No…I've decided cooking is not for me."

I laughed lightly to try and make him feel better. He smiled gratefully and I walked up to him, "Can I have a taste? It smells divine." He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really?" I nodded and he shrugged, "Maybe I should first so we can know it's trustworthy?" I grinned, "Sure thing. If you die on the spot I'll know not to taste." He smiled and then had a sip. He nodded and stood back and shrugged, "Well I'm still kicking." I nodded, "It should be fine then." He grinned and went to go and set up the kitchen table.

 _A/N: Thanks so much to my single reviewer: WendysCamMtz! Means a lot really! Here's another one for you!_


	3. The Secret

**Meg:**

When we were eating dinner (it was surprisingly good Pasta Alredo). I didn't think he'd be so experienced in the culinary arts. When we were finished talking about his cooking, he glanced at me seriously, "Meg, there's something I need to tell you." I grimaced and set down my wine glass. The big house was so quiet even though I knew there was a butler around. I felt my heart pounding achingly in my chest. This was it…he was going to tell me he was tired of me already. That I'd hurt him too much. This had all been too good to be true.

I waited with baited breath and then he watched me carefully before blowing out a gust of air. He smiled, "My parents are coming to town. They're looking to move here." I frowned in utter confusion. I said carefully, "But…you chose to be here on Earth. I didn't know they could…" He was shaking his head before I was done, "No, my _adoptive_ parents. The ones who looked after me for all those years before I decided to find out about where I came from."

I raised my eyebrows! I had totally neglected to ask him about family. Now that he mentioned it, I felt like a complete fool. I smiled though happily, for him. I commented, "Wow! So you have two sets of parents. You're lucky. Not many can say that." He laughed and shrugged, "I didn't know until I was about fourteen though." I shrugged my shoulders and drank a sip of red wine that tasted heavenly, "I know. But you're still lucky. When are they coming?"

Hercules shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly. I think they still have to organize transport. But maybe in the next week or so." My eyes popped wide open, "So soon?!" He nodded and frowned, "What's wrong Meg? Why do you look so nervous?" I bit my lip and contemplated what to reply, "Well…I've just met your parents. But you know them about as well as I do so I didn't feel so intimated. These are the parents who raised you their entire lives! They're the ones who know you inside out."  
Hercules sighed, "I know. But I haven't spent much time with them since I've moved here. I've actually spent barely anytime with them. I feel guilty." I was sitting at the head of a long, mahogany table and so I took his hand in mine and gently squeezed it, "Herc, you don't need to. I'm sure they love you so much and are very proud of you."

He smiled shyly, "Thanks Meg. They said they were proud. I just miss them." I smiled wider, "They're coming to live here with you! That alone shows how much they love you." He relaxed and whispered, "Thanks Meg. I'd really like for you to meet them…when you're ready." I nodded and squeezed his hand, "I will. Just not straight away. Promise you, Wonderboy."

Herc smiled gratefully and leant over to kiss my cheek, "You're amazing," he whispered. I swallowed hard and he said, "You want to dessert?" I laughed and shook my head, "Not _food_ dessert, no." He raised an eyebrow at me skeptically, "Then…" I got up from the chair and moved so that I was sitting in his lap. He swallowed now in nervousness and I loved the innocence about him. It was so refreshing and _new_. I smirked and said wistfully, " _Dessert_ , Herc."

I smashed my lips against his before he had a chance to contemplate this. He inhaled sharply and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Up until now, it had only been sweet pecks and gentle kisses. Nothing exotic. And that had been fine for me. I didn't want to rush and ruin things with him. But now I was craving a little more. I felt his hands move up and down my spine, bringing me closer to him. I shivered and he whispered, "Are you cold, Meg? We can go to the bedroom…I can get you a blanket…"  
I smirked a little to myself. I wasn't _cold_ for the reason he thought I was. I was cold for an entirely different reason. But yes…I did want to go to the bedroom. I nodded in agreement, "I think a nice big bed would do us some good." He chuckled and lifted me up effortlessly. I don't think I would ever get used to the feeling of being in his arms. I don't think I'd ever get used to his size. He really was massive!  
I stared into his blue-blue eyes and sighed happily. There was one more, horrible thing I needed to tell him though and I didn't know if I had the guts to. We reached his bedroom, which was just as lavish and luxurious as one would expect for the greatest hero of all time. The bed was white and plain, and had hanging drapes surrounding it. It was huge in size and the walls were painted a light, sky blue color. It was serene and angelical, just like him.

I sighed happily and Herc asked, "You like it?" I chuckled and reached up to kiss his cheek, "Like it? I _love_ it!" He grinned in response and then carefully laid me on the bed. I loved how gentle he was…it was truly different from…from Hades. I bit my lip and he looked too timid and shy to continue. I pulled on his hand and whispered, "Have a seat, Wonderboy. There's one more thing I need to tell you. You might hate me afterwards. I'm pretty sure you will."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Don't be so dramatic, Meg! Nothing you say could make me hate you." I stared at my shoes and whispered, "Hold your tongue. You haven't heard it yet." He nodded patiently and I gathered all the guts I had to spill the beans and tell him something I had never told anyone- and purely because I knew I couldn't be dishonest with him. He deserved more than that.

I glanced up at him nervously and whispered, "Do you know what having sex is, Hercules?" He shook his head and I sighed, "I thought so. It's when you make love with someone…" He sort of seemed to understand this and I could see now how tense his muscles had become. This was obviously just as awkward for him (if not more awkward) than it was for me. I sighed and whispered through a tight voice box, "I…uh…since I was a slave to Hades…" I could barely get the words out. I hoped he would catch on now and it seemed he did when he blinked perplexedly, "You had made love with Hades?!" he practically shouted at me.

I jumped off the bed and shouted right back, "ONLY BECAUSE I WAS FORCED TO! And it wasn't love. To me it was meaningless! I had sold my soul to him. He could do anything he wanted with me. And when my boyfriend found out…" Hercules finished my sentence coldly, his face becoming hard with anger, "He left you for your best friend. Well it makes sense now. I get where he was coming from." I felt like he'd slapped me in the face. I truly felt wounded, my heart breaking into pieces. I clasped a hand over my mouth and felt hot tears spilling from my eyes. I _never_ cried in front of anyone. _Never._

I made to run for the door when he grabbed my hand, "Meg…" He was at a loss for words and I yanked my hand backwards, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm going home. If you can't accept that then we can't be together. I told you because I couldn't hurt you. But now, you've hurt me. I'm leaving." I ran down the hallway and out of the Villa, tears clouding my vision.

When I reached the garden, I bumped into Phil and Pegasus. He looked surprised to see me crying and he asked, "Uh…Meg…what?" I interrupted him and said harshly, "Hercules can explain to you. I need to get home. Can I take Pegasus?" Pegasus was looking concernedly at me as I brushed all my tears from my eyes. I heard Hercules shouting my name. Phil looked at the state I was in. he shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Pegasus, be gentle, ok?"  
I smiled gratefully at Phil and then hopped onto Pegasus's back. Hercules had lived up to my expectations and done what any other guy would do had they known that secret- reject me. Who would want someone who had been enslaved by the God of Underworld. Literally no-one. I was right. I didn't deserve Hercules. He needed someone else. Someone more innocent.

Pegasus began flying and I turned back to see Hercules standing at the door, staring hopelessly at me in the sky. I felt another tear trail down my cheek and realized I couldn't look at him anymore. The damage was done. I put myself out there and I couldn't take it back.

Pegasus took a mere five minutes to drop me off at my residence, as opposed to the ten minute walk it would have otherwise taken. It looked at me worriedly and I stroked its face, "Don't worry about me. Just go and take care of him, ok?" I said softly. Pegasus neighed sadly and I kissed its nose gently. It looked at me with sad eyes as if to say " _I'm sorry for whatever happened, Meg_." I smiled and hugged him around his body. We really had come along way, hadn't we?

It turned around and flew off into the night sky. I watched it go in my little garden and shook my head with a sigh, more tears falling. It had been the first time I'd cried in years and I had to say it was refreshing. It was the tears of year's worth of pent up emotion. It came freely and I walked inside. I collapsed on my simple, three quarter bed and cried myself to sleep.

 _A/N: Hi all! So this was a bit of a dramatic chapter, but it was also a fun one to write. I've read a few of the Hercules fics and loads of people seem to think it would be great if Hades and Meg had been together. It probably would have to a certain extent, but I felt like Meg really needs to be contrasted with Hercules's innocence, and Herc needs to realize how different they are. So this was the best way to do it. Don't worry! It isn't all over…even demi-God's make mistakes though ;)_

 _On a side note: thanks so much to all the enthusiastic people who have reviewed this story for me! I wasn't expecting such positive feedback! Wowie! Thanks to:_ _ **WendysCamMtz, CJAmbrose, Guest, fuzzi fox, and Kayla**_ _for your comments and enthusiasm!_

 ** _Fuzzi fox_** _, in response to your feedback as to how I've modernized this story a bit, I am aware of these instances. I think I'm going to keep slightly modernized references. For example, they each have a landline and I'm not familiar with old Greek food. I might do some research but for now, these are my thoughts on your comments. But thanks for the feedback. It is appreciated._


	4. Remorse

**Hercules:**

Phil walked up to me slowly and commented, "Uh…I take it that didn't go so well?" I shrugged helplessly and felt numb…empty, "It did. Until…" I wasn't sure if I could tell Phil this, but right now I needed some consolation, "Until she told me she slept with Hades because she was forced to. She sold her soul to him." I cringed and Phil's jaw dropped in shock. He hadn't been expecting that either.  
I nodded and Phil garbled, "I uh…Herc…I'm guessing you didn't react well?"

I shrugged my shoulders and felt like running around the neighborhood to get my mind to calm down. I sighed, "I basically said I couldn't believe she did that. But I was really just shocked." Phil sighed and shook his head, "This doesn't look good, Herc. I'm worried for you my friend. It probably took a lot of guts for her to tell you that. She could have easily just slept with you and not mentioned it. Imagine how much that would have hurt you."

I felt my brain throbbing because of all the emotions I was feeling. Phil was so right. I hadn't even stopped to think how hard it must have been for _her_ to tell me that. I groaned and huffed out loud, "Phil! What do I?" Phil stared at me morbidly and he whispered, "There's only one thing you can do, go over and apologize." I nodded in agreement and then saw Pegasus flying towards me.

I was about to hop on when Phil shook his head and held up his hand, "Nu uh, Herc. Not now. She's in a state. Meg is not the type to cry for no reason, it seems. So I think just leave it for the morning and then give her a call." I sighed in irritation and grumbled, "Fine. I'm going to go for a bit of a jog to clear my head. I'll see you in a bit. There's left over pasta if you want some." Phil grinned, "Thanks Herc. Don't worry about it too much, ok?" I nodded and headed for the gates.

 **Meg:**

I woke up the next morning early- red puffy eyes swelling up my face. I sighed mournfully at the prospect of Herc and I not being together. I only realized then I smelt his scent because I was still wearing his clothes from the night before. My clothes were all at his place. Damnit! That meant I had to go back there.

I groaned as I pulled myself out of my bed. I had to get a job now, there was no two ways about it. I phoned Hercules's villa from my small, quaint phone. Phil answered and said in a preoccupied tone, "Hello?" I sighed in relief when it was him who answered, "Phil! I left my clothes at you last night. Is there any way you could drop them off, please?" Phil paused for a minute and he then said carelessly, "Sure. I'll be around in ten." I nodded in gratefulness, "Great! Thank you so much!"

XXX

 **Hercules:**

I heard Phil calling my name, "Herc! Herc get up!" I groaned at the yelling. He came and stood next to me and shouted, "WAKE UP!" before clobbering me on the head. I sat up quickly then and glared at him, "What do you think you're doing!?" Phil grinned at me and said, "Come on, Herc! Meg was on the phone. She wants her clothes back. I said I was going to come by and drop them off in then minutes!"

I gaped at him, "So why did you have to wake _me_ up? I'm lost." Phil groaned, "Because, dimwit, you're going to be dropping her clothes off! Just tell her I forgot an appointment I had."

I grinned and hugged him quickly without trying to choke him, "Thanks Phil! You're the best!" He chuckled, "I know, I know! Go and get your girl!" I hurried to get ready, having a quick shower, changing my clothes and then I was on my way.

 **Meg:**

I was still in his bathrobe because it was just so warm and comfortable. I got some cereal out of my fridge and felt peck-ish. I was busy eating when there was a thud and a knock on the door. This had to be Phil. I went to the door and found Hercules standing outside, with a bunch of red roses in his hands. I gaped and said stunned, "Wha…what are you doing here?" Hercules smiled at me and said confidently, "Phil forgot a last minute appointment he had."  
That line seemed so revised and made up. I raised my eyebrows skeptically and wished I had some warning. I probably looked like shit with my smudged mascara from all of my crying. He handed me the clothes and flowers and I whispered, "Thanks…" It was so awkward and he rubbed the back of his head, "You're welcome. I'm really sorry for last night." I snapped my head up and looked at him.

He was being serious. His eyes met mine and I felt my heart leap in my chest. Damnit! Why did he have such an effect on me? I glanced away and whispered, "You can come in. Just let me go and clean my face." I swallowed hard and murmured, "I um…I…"

I didn't know what to say. This guy made me lose my cool time and time again. I swallowed and said truthfully, "Why are you sorry? I've never told any other guy that before. I didn't feel like they deserved to know. I didn't care _enough_." Hercules paled and he whispered, "I was wrong. I was an idiot for judging you. I realise that it must have taken a lot of nerve for you to tell me that. I…"  
I nodded slightly and whispered, "Come on inside, Hercules…before all the fan girls find you." He smiled attentively and walked in. I started brewing some hot water over the stove for some tea and then went to go and wash my face, to try and normalize my face a little again. When I felt I looked decent enough, I returned to the kitchen and made us tea.

I handed him a mug and we sat in silence for a minute. I just stared at the tea in my hands and Herc whispered, "I'm disgust with Hades Meg, not with you." I raised an eyebrow, still staring into my tea, "Really? Because that's not how you made it seem." I glanced up and saw his jaw tightened in tension. He groaned, "I know. That's why I was an idiot. If I could take it back, I would."  
He looked into my eyes then and I could tell he was being genuinely remorseful. He truly did feel guilty for what he had said, and it looked like he had lost sleep over it too. I sighed, "I don't know, Hercules. You seem remorseful now, but now I just wonder how you think of me. Do you think I'm…I dunno… a slut or something?" He gasped and shook his head, "Hell no! I would never think that Meg!"

I bit my lip and persisted with the questioning, "But most guys would, which is why I never told anyone." I could see he was struggling with this, struggling to answer it. I waited fairly impatiently for him to answer, "I don't care, Meg. I really don't. Hades is dead and he can never, ever do that again. That's all I care about." I wanted to believe him, I really did. I sipped my tea and said thoughtfully, "Alright then. That's how it should be."  
He waited nervously to see if I was going to say anymore. I didn't so he whispered cautiously, "What does this mean for us?" I smiled teasingly, "We'll see." We were plunged into silence again and Herc said, "I'm sorry Meg. I think I need to get going. I'm sure Phil has the day booked with appointments." I smiled and shrugged, "Sure."

There was an awkward silence because I didn't make to get up. He looked at me confusedly and asked, "So I'm just going to head now." I nodded and then stood up and walked towards the door to let him out. Pegasus stood outside and trotted up to me. He stared at me in the eyes and I forced a smile, "Hey big guy. I'll see you around." He neighed softly as Hercules hopped on his back. I stepped backwards and he said softly, "Goodbye, Meg."

My heart felt like it was breaking all over again. When he said goodbye, it felt like forever. My heart and my head were in two different places over this. My heart was yearning for him to stay, but my head was telling me 'NO! Don't let him!' I gave a faint wave and whispered, "Goodbye, wonderboy." He stared at me for a moment too long and then he lifted into the air.


	5. Reunion

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

 **Meg:**

It had been exactly a year since I had ended things with Wonderboy. In that time, I had briefly spoken to him but it had mostly been to do with necessary things such as my bills I was now paying him for renting this cottage. I had found myself a job as a dressmaker in the town and I made designer dresses for one of the biggest brands. It had taken a few weeks of searching, but I loved it and it was without a doubt the job for me.

It was my birthday today and so I took the day off. My phone rang and I answered it, wondering who it could be. A familiar voice said, "Happy birthday, Meg!" It was Hercules. I smiled, wondering how he knew! I laughed and replied, "Hi, how did you know?" He seemed in a good mood as he replied, "I just know these things. I want to take you out, for lunch."  
This caused me to frown in confusion. I murmured, "Uh…like on a date?" He said slowly, "No…unless you want it to be a date?" I chuckled and said amusedly, "Surely you have some other girl? I'm sure she wouldn't like you taking me out." Hercules was quiet before he whispered, "There's no-one else Meg." This took me by surprise.

He was still popular amongst women. The girls in my shop spoke about him all the time. They had been envious when they found out I had been with him briefly. I boiled some tea and replied, "Really? You don't have some pretty blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who worships your every breath?" He laughed in amusement, "No, I definitely don't. Unless…you've got a boyfriend?" I laughed and shook my head, "No. No boyfriend." He seemed surprised, "Really? No sweet, caring guy? I thought you would have easily replaced me by now." I blinked in surprise. He knew I didn't just _date_ people. He'd been a rare exception.

I smirked and whispered, "Funny how we both assume we've moved on, huh?" He was silent and when he spoke again he whispered, "I know right? I've missed you, Meg." I felt my heart race a little and I swallowed, "So um, lunch?" He quickly changed the subject, "Sure. I'll be there in ten." I couldn't help but smile. It was involuntary.

XXX

Hercules arrived at my door as I was applying mascara. It felt strange…still liking him after _all this time_. I usually got over a guy the minute he hurt me. With Hercules however, this wasn't the case. I heard him knock and shouted, "Give me a second!" before hurrying to the door. I was wearing a new gown I had sowed myself. It was a similar style to the other one, except in the color of sky blue.

I put some pink lipstick on, smacked my lips together, and hurried off to answer the front door. When I paid for my rent, I dropped my money off with his guard at the front gate, so I didn't have to go in and see Hercules.

I opened the door, to find him in a smart-looking white toga. I smiled and asked, "Traded up the tunic I see?" He blushed awkwardly and it was adorable, before saying, "Uh, yeah. Also Phil said this is an important…uh…date non-date and that I should look my best." He grinned his white, perfectly pearly teeth at me and he murmured, "Um…you look beautiful, Meg."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks Hercules. I'm just going to go and get my purse. Just wait here a moment please, will you?" Hercules nodded and stood in the doorway while I fetched my purse from my bedroom. I don't know if it was possible…but he seemed _bigger_ than he used to be. I didn't think it was possible!

Once I had my shoes and purse, I locked up and found Pegasus in my garden. He neighed at me happily and trotted around me. Hercules laughed, "I think Pegasus missed you." I grinned and patted the horses mane, "I missed you too, big guy. I'm surprised there's been no other girl to get on your nerves." Pegasus snorted and Hercules frowned, "Why do you think that?" I laughed and said seriously, "Because you're on the front cover of _every_ single magazine you can possibly think of."

Hercules groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah…those magazines are a real pain to model for." I smirked at him, "I'm sure the money pays well though?" He looked embarrassed then, "Yeah well…uh…anyway, do you need a hand with Pegasus?" I shook my head, "Nope. I remember how to get on." I took his mane in my hands as gently as I could and then hauled myself up. I nearly managed, but I slipped because my leg didn't go high enough. This caused Hercules to come running and he caught me before I hit the floor.

His arms were around my waist and I felt my heart pounding as he questioned, "Week ankles?"

This comment made me giggle and he rolled his eyes, "Here, let me help you up." I grinned and he lifted my feet up and over. Then he climbed on himself and said, "Wrap your hands around me. You'll go flying off!" I laughed and said in his ear, "I know, Wonderboy. I know." The use of his nickname made him turn around to look at me. His piercing blue eyes staring into mine with maybe a little sense of…hope.

XXX

We went for lunch on a beach far away from the city. It was on a coast of Santorini. That was one of the many great things of having a ride like Pegasus. You could go anywhere you wanted for free. Not many people could say that.

Once we landed he asked me, "So where do you want to go?" I had never been to this island before but I had heard many wonderful things about it. I shook my head in awe and sighed, "I don't know, Hercules. I've never been here before. Where do you want to take me?" He smiled and said slowly, "Well…it so happens I've been here before. It was for a tournament. I know a good restaurant that only serves _the best_ fish in Greece."  
I grinned and nodded, "Alright then. Let's go!" It turned out the "restaurant" was a market in the middle of the town. I was thoroughly surprised, but nonetheless interested to try it out. So he bought us a fish each of our choice- I chose salmon- and I also had some salad from a nearby store to go with it. Then he took me to the peer where we sat on the dock and ate out lunch.

He said carefully, "I'm sorry if you were hoping for a fancy restaurant. This place really sells the best food though." I shook my head, "No Hercules. I wasn't expecting anything. And this fish is _really good_ , like you said." He chuckled and replied, "Freshly caught from the sea." There was silence as we ate and Hercules swallowed to clear his throat, "Meg, I'm really sorry for what happened between us. I can't live with myself for it. Every day is a struggle…" I stared at the water below my feet and felt my mouth go dry. What was I supposed to say?  
I put my plate of food down beside me and I sighed, "Listen Hercules. I've had a lot of time to think about all of this…and I think I would like to try…again." His smile could have stretched around the world and back again, "Do you really mean it Meg? I promise you this time will be different." I nodded and leant beside him, kissing him on the cheek, "I believe you."

We spoke about what we had been up to this last year. He said he was taking a break from challenging the people who thought they could beat them. It tired him and nobody ever did. He had just said, "It all feels so meaningless to me now." I shook my head and sighed, "It's not meaningless. You just need a break. You might not love it anymore."  
He nodded in agreement, "I definitely don't love it. I think I need to go and travel the world a bit more. I mean I've only ever lived in Greece! I need to go somewhere else. Travel the distance, you know?" I shrugged my shoulders, "You're lucky you have the freedom to do that. I can't say the same with my job. They need new designs every few weeks to keep costumers happy. If I leave, I don't have a job anymore."  
Hercules frowned and asked curiously, "But you love your job, don't you?" I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, but they hire people at the drop of a hat. It just makes it hard to leave. And generally speaking the pay is pretty good. I mean, I can pay you monthly and on time for the rent of my cottage so it works well for me." Hercules looked trouble and I asked, "What's the matter, Wonderboy? Cat got your tongue?" He shook his head sorrowfully, "No. I just wish you didn't feel like you had to pay me back. If it were up to me…I'd say keep the money you're earning. You work hard for it."  
I grimaced and whispered, "And you don't work hard for your money?" He shook his head, "No. I don't work _as_ hard. I work from nine until five like you do. I don't have to sit and sew in a cramped little room all day. I definitely don't work as hard. I just want to make things easier for you." I shook my head and wanted to decline, "Thanks Herc, but I've got to work for myself. I need to be self-dependent. And if that means paying you a monthly rate then so be it."

Hercules didn't like it still…I could tell from his puzzled facial expression, but at least he could see where I was coming from. I had finished my food and so I said, "Hey! Let's go and ride on a donkey or swim in the sea while we're here!" Hercules chuckled, "Alright! Let's just throw these plates away." We did so and then Pegasus flew us from the peer to the beach.

Hercules turned to him and said, "Thanks bud. I'll whistle for you when I need you, ok? Go and have a good time." Pegasus neighed happily and then took off into the sky. I laughed and commented, "He seems…happy." Herc shrugged, "Everything changed when you left, Meg. He really cares for you." I felt my stomach doing butterflies in my stomach and not because of how Pegasus felt…but I'm guessing it's because this is how _he_ felt too.  
I decided then to pull off my dress and sprint into the sea. I pulled it off and found a big rock to make sure it didn't fly away. I was just in my underwear and Hercules's jaw dropped. I smirked and asked confidently, "You're not joining me?" He chuckled and then took off his toga. His muscles were _huge_. I really forgot how big they were, even though I saw shirtless pictures in the magazines. He was wearing boxers though thank goodness! He came running in to join me.

XXX

 **Hercules:**

I was in the ocean with Meg and I felt the warm waves splashing over us. I couldn't believe she had agreed to come out with me again! I was the luckiest guy in the world. She laughed as a wave splashed over her and she jumped with it. She giggled happily as I joined her and she said, "Took you long enough!" I grinned as I reached her and said, "Hey, these waves are fairly tough."  
She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck, "What? Too tough for Wonderboy to handle?" I felt my heart pounding dangerously in my chest. She had such an effect on me…and she was in her underwear which didn't help matters. I had to force myself to look into her violet eyes rather than down at her chest. I swallowed hard at the intimacy and she chuckled, "Wonderboy, its ok to look you know." I frowned and whispered, "Really? It doesn't feel…right." This caused Meg to sigh, "I forgot how innocent you are." I grimaced and said cautiously, "Is it a bad thing?" She shrugged and replied, "I mean…it's nice to know you find me attractive."  
I couldn't help but laugh now, "Alright. But I don't want you to feel like I'm perving or anything…because I'm not." She shook her head and then whispered, "I would never think that of you, Wonderboy…" and then she pushed herself up and kissed me. I kissed her with just as much enthusiasm, if not more, and I felt her legs wrap around my waist. It was easy to hold her like this, when the waves were crashing into us. It was almost _too easy_ in fact. She was as light as a feather and I somewhat worried the waves would drag her away from me. So I pulled her legs tighter around my waist and she gasped in surprise. She smirked at me and said, "I'm surprised, Herc. You want more?"

I blushed and said genuinely, "Uh…I'm just making sure you don't float away." She blushed in embarrassment then too and hid her face against my shoulders. I sighed and felt the hot sun burning my skin. I let her down and said with a grin, "Should we head back?" Meg nodded, taking my hand in hers and we waded our way back to the beach.

 _A/N: Hey guys! Wow thanks so much for such positive feedback! I really wasn't expecting it! This was meant to be a one-shot but since so many people are enthusiastic I'm motivated to write more!_

 _Special thanks to:_ _ **Kayla, Guest, SilverLiningSheep, and Guest**_ _for such great reviews! Much love._


	6. Still falling for you

**Meg:**

The sun was starting to set over the beach, shedding a beautiful, pink sunset across the sea. I pulled on my dress and Hercules grabbed his toga. He smiled at me and said while changing, "I think I should call Pegasus back, don't you?" I stared at the sun and sighed softly, "No. It's so beautiful. Let's watch it set." Even though it was getting darker, the weather was in no way getting many degrees colder.

We sat down by the rocks and I lay down, almost on the sand. Then Herc came and positioned himself next to me so that he was lying beside me. I lifted my head so that is was lying on his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. I traced my finger around his muscles and he sighed softly. There was another couple walking down the beach and they were laughing. I smiled and he commented, "It seems like a night for romance, doesn't it?"

I chuckled and shrugged and then there were fireworks in the sky. I laughed and we both sat up to watch, "I wonder what's going on?" The couple had come to a stop beside us and the girl informed us, "It's a The Carnival. They're celebrating at Rocka Café. Would you like to join us? We're heading there now." Hercules glanced at me and I nodded, "I'm keen." He smiled and then now, "Alright. We're game. I'm Hercules."  
He held out his hand to shake the guy, "I'm Alex. And this is my girlfriend, Serephina." I smiled at them and held out my hand, "Megara." They both shook is and then Serephina asked, "Hey! Are you Hercules, the _superhero_ Hercules?!" Herc blushed and even though it was dark, I could tell he was embarrassed, "Uh…yes I am."  
The couple exchanged a glance and Serephina said in surprise, "I'd heard rumors you were in the market today, but I couldn't quite believe them!" I laughed and Herc glanced at the sand, "He's becoming all embarrassed by this. Let's not mention it, shall well?" Serephina smiled and nodded her blonde head, "Sure. Let's head! I think we have some celebrating to do!"

XXX

 **Hercules:**

We headed towards the Rock Café, which was up several flights of stairs! Once we got to the top though, the view was _amazing_. No wonder Santorini was known for its views. When we reached the café, I saw it was more of a bar turned club. I didn't know if I'd feel comfortable with so many people around. I whispered to Meg, "What if people notice me?" She sighed and turned to me, "They haven't bothered us all day, Herc. Why would now be any different?"  
A drunk guy came hobbling out of the bar and vomited next to us. Meg looked at him with disgust while Serephina and Alex just laughed. I glanced at Meg with an expression saying, ' _That's why_.' She sighed and shook her head, "We need to broaden our horizon's, Herc!"  
She pulled me into the blasting bar (the music was loud!) and she went up and ordered herself a drink, "Can I get a Cosmo please?" The bar tender eyed her which made me feel protective. I wrapped an arm around her slim waist, just to prove a point. The bar tended replied, "Right away, miss!" I paid for her drink and then she made me sit down with her.

There were people dancing everywhere and most of them seemed pretty drunk. Meg asked me, "Don't you want a drink, Herc?" I shook my head, feeling way out of my comfort zone. She sighed and stared at the people dancing while she sipped on her drink.

Serephina came up to me and pulled my arm, "Come on, Hercules! Dance with us! A bunch of my friends want to meet you!" I glanced at Meg awkwardly and she shrugged carelessly. I didn't really want to leave her alone and she must have sensed my hesitation as she said, "Go on, Wonderboy. I'll be there in a minute." I nodded and allowed Serephina to drag him to the dance floor. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this.

XXX

 **Meg:**

I watched Hercules being introduced to all of Serephina's friends. He looked uncomfortable with all of them fawning over him. I smiled, knowing that he was just trying to be nice to them and they were all flirting with him endlessly.

That's when Alex came and joined me and ordered himself a beer, "Hey Megara. You're on your own?" he asked. I shrugged and replied, "Don't really want to be there with all of those girls fawning over him." Alex chuckled and replied, "So you'd rather watch from the sidelines?" I shrugged and responded tonelessly, "It comes with the territory."

He frowned and took a sip of his beer. He was fairly attractive- had dark brown hair and stubble and a strong jaw. Probably slightly older than me. I glanced at him, "And you? Why aren't you dancing?" He shrugged and sighed, "I'm here because Serephina insisted on going out. She claims I'm too much of a "home buddy." I chuckled and shrugged, "I don't go out often either." He raised his eyebrows at me, "Why?"

I shrugged and replied, "I just don't have that many friends." He smiled kindly, "So you're a bit of a loner too, huh?" I rolled my eyes and said retorted, "If that's what _you_ want to call it. I just prefer my own company." He chuckled and shrugged, "Sure. If that's what _you_ want to call it." He winked at me and then did something I wasn't expecting him to do…he leant in and kissed me!

I gasped and tried to push him away, but he only pulled me closer. I tried pushing him with all my strength but he wouldn't let me. I struggled and then I heard an angry voice beside me, "Let her go!" I felt my heart pounding. Alex glanced up and said firmly, "Leave her alone, dude, she's with me." Hercules pushed him away from me and said fiercely, "I said _leave her alone_!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at me and I pulled Hercules away and onto the dance floor. A song was playing in the background:

 _It took us a while  
With every breath a new day  
With love on the line  
We've had our share of mistakes  
But all your flaws and scars are mine  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you_

I said to him as I tried to dance to get him to calm down, "Herc…I'm really sorry. I wasn't intending for this to happen. He nodded and held me close as we swayed to the music, "I know…" he mumbled. I could feel he was tense and so I leant up to kiss him, "I'm really sorry." He smiled at me and said in my ear, "Wasn't your fault."

 _And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
I'm in  
And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
I'm still falling for you_

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. But I knew we had to talk about this at some point. Now just wasn't the right time. Alex and Serephina didn't bother us for the rest of the evening.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I should be studying right now…sigh. But since there was such demand for the next chapter, I decided to give it a shot! A lot happens yes…but I hope you like it! The song is still falling for you by Ellie Goulding, just in case someone doesn't know. And thanks as always to reviewers:_ _ **Mariana Richards, Kayla, and Lilly**_ _for reviewing! Much love and have a fab weekend!_


	7. Wonderboy is wonderful

The trip home on Pegasus was silent. I had my hands wrapped around Herc and my head turned to the side against his back. It was getting chilly now and so I was eager to get home. It was around twelve in the evening as we flew back to Thebes.

When we landed in my tiny little garden, Pegasus neighed loudly and Herc helped me off. I ended up falling into his arms and I whispered, "Good catch, Wonderboy." He grinned and then I couldn't help myself and I kissed him. I kissed him so passionately that he moaned and I felt shivers ripple down my spine. I wanted him so badly. In one stupid moment, I said breathlessly, "I love you Hercules."  
My eyes were hooded and he gaped at me like a goldfish. It was the first time I had told any man I'd loved him. The first time in _years_ anyway. Hercules whispered rather hoarsely, "I love you too, Meg. Since the day I met you…when you didn't want to be rescued." This caused me to giggle and I clutched my arms together around his neck. I whispered softly, "Would you like to come inside?" His smiled widened and he nodded very enthusiastically. We just about made it to my bed.

XXX

I woke up in the morning and stretched my arms in response to the stiffness I felt. Herc was lying naked next to me and he was grinning from ear to ear in his sleep. It was the cutest thing in the world. I couldn't help myself as I leant forward to kiss the edge of his lips. He groaned and moved closer to me, pulling me to him. Then he opened his eyes and chuckled, "Morning Megara. How did you sleep?"

I blushed at the used of my full name, "Fairly well thanks, and yourself Hercules?" I winked at him and he chuckled, "Better than ever." At that moment, my phone beside my bedroom table rang and we both jumped in fright. Herc sighed as he moved to answer it. He was the closest after all. Hercules mumbled, "Hello…Hercules speaking…?" There was shouting on the other ended and I giggled as he rolled his eyes. It must be Phil!  
Then the shouting paused and Herc laughed, "Yes, I'm at Meg. She's with me. We got home safely. I smiled and got up. I saw his eyes watch me as I walked to the cupboard and got myself a robe. Hercules nodded and said to Phil, "I'll be there in an hour. We haven't had breakfast." I smirked and there came and irritably response because Herc moved his hands into his hair. He sighed, "Fine. Half an hour. See you Phil."  
He hung up and I folded my arms, "He's not impressed with us is he?" Hercules shook his head, "No. Not in the least. He's happy though, also." I chuckled and said, "Come on, get dressed. I'll make us breakfast." I went to the kitchen and began frying up some egg and toast. He took a shower and then came and sat at my pint-sized kitchen table that could only fit two.

He sighed and whispered, "Last night was…" I grinned as I placed two eggs and toast in front of him, "Incredible?" Hercules nodded and chuckled, "You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled happily and he asked, "But about Alex?" I sighed as I sat opposite him and whispered, "Alex is one messed up bloke. We were just talking about being lonely and he obviously misinterpreted what I was saying. Don't worry…I have no intentions of seeing him again."

Hercules grinned and nodded, "Good. Because I felt really jealous." I took a bit of my eggs and watched him as he ate. I knew I shouldn't feel good about him being jealous…but truth be told I kind of was in a weird way. I shrugged, "You don't need to." He finished his breakfast in about five minutes. I shook my head and he said as he got up, "I'm glad I don't have to be jealous, because Meg I have something I want to tell you…"

I nodded eagerly and stood up so that I was facing him. He took my hands in his and I said, "Fire away…" He grinned and brushed a strand of hair aside, "I want you to be my girlfriend. I really do love you, Meg. I think last night just proved it." I was beaming from ear to ear and I whispered, "I wondered how long it would take you to ask." Herc chuckled and nodded, "I'm guessing that's a yes?" I kissed his cheek and whispered, "In every way yes."

XXX

Somehow, the press got hold of the fact that I was Hercules's girlfriend. I had only told the ladies in my shop, not expecting one of them to go to the press. Luckily I hadn't told them much about the intimate details, except one girl whom I'd befriended. Her name was Priscilla and she was the only one in the shop who didn't lose her mind at the mention of his name.  
We were currently sitting at our sewing machines, when our boss- Jenny- told us to take a break. It was lunch time after all. Priscilla turned to me and commented, "You look awfully glowy today!" I grinned and said, "Yup. There's a reason for that." I winked at her and she giggled, "Want to go and grab some lunch?" I nodded, "Would love to!"

XXX

We ended up going for lunch at a little café near our shop. It was quiet in the streets on this Monday afternoon. We sat outside next to a river and Priscilla grinned, "So…tell me all about it! How was your birthday?" I chuckled and the waiter came and gave us our menus. I grinned, "Hercules decided to make a surprise visit."  
Her eyes widened in surprise and I continued to tell her the rest of the storing, reminiscing about our spontaneous trip to Santorini. Priscilla listened in amazement and she shook her head, "Wow…sounds perfect." I sighed and whispered, "It was until Alex decided to shove his tongue down my throat!" She gasped in shock and nearly choked on the milkshake she was drinking, "Are you serious?!" I nodded and grimaced at the thought, feeling disgusted myself.

Priscilla shook her head in dismay, "And Serephina was his girlfriend, right?" I nodded and ate a chip, "That's what she told us. Anyway, when I got home I fell off Pegasus. I'm really a huge clutz riding that horse!" Priscilla and I laughed and I shook my head, "And Herc caught me in his arms!" My friend grinned at me, "Wow! It just keeps getting better and better."  
I nodded and grinned as I ate my lunch, "Even more so…we…we ended up _doing it_!" Priscilla squealed and I laughed at her expression, "Wow! How was it?" I was beaming by now, "Really good! The best ever, especially seeing as he's never…you know…before." My friend laughed with me and shook her dark hair, " My my, Meg! I am surprised! What a little deviant you are!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Well..Wonderboy certainly was… _wonderful._ He's got a lot to learn though _."_ Priscilla smirked, "And who better to teach him?" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my milkshake.

 _A/N: Hey guys! This was such a fun chapter to write! Haha I wonder why;) Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!_

 _And thank you SO MUCH to everyone for such positive feedback! I love hearing it! Truly!  
_ _ **WendysCamMtz, Guest, Kayla, Lily fawn and Mariana Richards**_ _. I really wasn't expecting so much enthusiasm! If you like Disney, please do me a favor and check our my other Disney story I'm currently writing called_ _ **Do You Trust Me**_ _. It's an Aladdin fanfic! Thanks guys! You're the best. Much love._


	8. Paparazzi!

Who knew walking to work the next day would be such a _nightmare_?! There were people hounding me with autographs, camera's and girls giving me skiff looks on my way down my normal route to work. The word had certainly spread that I was Hercules's girlfriend. I don't even know how they knew who I was because as far as I was aware…there were no pictures of me anywhere.

I actually had to run to Hercules's villa because I just couldn't take it anymore. People were yelling questions at me like "Megara, how did you meet the hero?" Some other photographer asked over him, "Where did you meet? What's he like? How long have you been together?" All _such_ personal questions! I arrived at the gate, only to find a bunch of angrily looking fan girls who looked young enough to be in school outside the gate, arms folded. The one asked me spitefully, "How did you convince _him_ to go out with the likes of _you_?"

I shouted over them, "ARNOLD? Where's Arnold?!" Arnold was running down the path, keys in his hand with Hercules behind him. They arrived at the gate and Herc said, "Meg! What are you doing…?" Arnold opened the gate with his keys quickly and opened it the smallest amount so I could squeeze through. Herc held the gate shut against the girls trying to worm their way in. Arnold finally managed to lock the gate behind me and I sighed in relief as the flashes of cameras went off.

One of the photographers shouted, "Come on, give him a kiss!" I raised my eyebrows at Herc and whispered, "Do you want to?" He chuckled and replied, "Only if you do…" I grinned and nodded before wrapping my arms around his neck and smooching him in front of everyone. This caused some girls to cry and I couldn't help but smile against his lips.

We broke apart a little later and Herc laughed happily. He linked his arm in mine and we walked up the long and winding pathway to his villa. He said, "What are you doing here?" I shrugged and replied, "I was on my way to work when I was swamped by paparazzi. How they even know who I am I don't know." Herc chuckled, "I suppose you'll never know."

This made me sigh in defeat, "Fine. Do you mind if I just crash here for a bit please, until they leave?" Herc nodded and I smiled, "Thanks. I better phone the shop and let them know." Hercules nodded in agreement and I went to the phone. Then I heard some people talking in the background. I froze as I picked up the phone to dial and I heard an elderly women's voice, "Is Megara here?!" She sounded excited and I had completely forgotten that his parents were now living here!

I turned and saw a short, round woman with a kind face walking in to the bedroom, where Herc's phone stood. I smiled nervously and she said pleasantly, "You must be Megara! I've been wanting to meet you for ages! Herc talks about you all the time!" I blushed as Hercules himself followed his mother into his bedroom. He was blushing too, "Mum! Don't embarrass Meg!" This made me laugh and I walked up to him, taking his hand in mine, "Mrs…" She smiled, "Please, call me Alcmene." I smiled and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you…Alcmene."

She grinned happily and said, "Is Meg staying for lunch? I'm making a nice fish dish." Hercules replied from behind his mother, "Actually, Meg needs to go to work. She's going to use Pegasus. A crowd ambushed her on her way here." Alcmene sighed, "Fine fine. I hope to see you again soon, dear." Meg smiled, "Sure, Alcmene. It was lovely meeting you." His mother grinned, "Nice to meet you too, dear."

XXX

Herc helped me onto Pegasus and I grumbled, "You would think I'd get the hang of it someday." He laughed and then stared up at me, "I don't doubt you will." I grinned at him and said, "Thanks Herc. I should be fine walking home." Herc frowned, "Are you sure? I reckon there will be another ambush." I shrugged and he asked suddenly, "What time are you finishing work? I'll come pick you up." I frowned, "But what about your schedule for the day? And Phil?" Herc shrugged, "I'll explain to Phil. He'll have to understand."

I contemplated it and then nodded in agreement, "I finish at four today. Can't wait to see you." He chuckled, "Already?" I rolled my eyes, "Don't go and get a big head, Wonderboy." He laughed at me and then I took off on Pegasus. My stomach swirled for a little, readjusting to the feeling and then I glanced back down at Wonderboy. He was waving from below and I waved back at him.

XXX

I arrived at work an hour late, but my boss didn't seem worried. She just seemed stressed! Priscilla saw me come in first and I kept apologizing, "Sorry I'm late! There were photographers and fans _everywhere_ this morning!" Another girl, Anni, commented snidely, "Well, it must be nice to be so _popular_!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "It actually isn't. I felt really awful being late. Hence, I phoned." She turned her nose up at me and I glanced at Priscilla. She shrugged in confusion too.

Then Jenny came rushing up to me and said, "Meg! There are _so_ many girls wanting a dress just like the one you're wearing now! I've got the others started on it, but can you help make more please? We have a long, busy day ahead of us!" I frowned and said, "Sure. I don't mind." She grinned at me and flicked her locks backwards, "Alright great! The more the merrier! Here's the design. I reckon we're going to need about forty of these by the end of the week!" I gasped, "Forty!"

Anni and her friend, Justine, gave each other a roll of the eyes. I could see they were busy on the same design. They must have just been jealous! Jenny nodded, "Yup! Forty. We're in such high demand! Ok, Meg enough chatting and let's get to it please, chop chop!" I nodded and hurried to my work station, design in hand.

XXX

By the end of the day I had only managed in making around two and a half dresses. The same applied to all four girls in the shop. There was no _way_ we were going to get forty done by the end of the week! She was mad! The only way would be is if we had some sort of genie-like super power. I sighed and then as I walked out of the door I spotted Herc, looking a little distraught over the fangirls who were shamelessly fawning over him. Pegasus was looking rather grumpy about everything and he trotted over to me.  
Herc sighed in relief and held out his hand to me, "Let's get out of here!" I nodded in agreement, "Please! Let's!" I jumped up and we flew off. I was starting to grow accustomed to the fluttering feeling in my stomach every time I had to fly on Pegasus. I suppose it was only something that would happen with time.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I know that this has taken me very long to write and I know it's not my best work…BUT I have a legit excuse! I wrote my last exam of my degree ever on Friday and so of course many celebrations followed and are still going to continue! But anyway I thought I'd try and write a short little something for you guys. The next chapter is going to be from Herc's point of view._


	9. Bad news

I walked to the temple that my father's statue resided in. I needed to seek his advice about something. It had been on my mind ever since Meg had re-entered my mind. I hiked up a steep hill pretty quickly. I still had my demi-god strength so it went pretty quickly thankfully. I couldn't believe I had been lucky enough to have a second chance with Meg. I really hadn't thought I'd deserved it.

When I finally reached my father's temple, ten minutes later, I sighed in relief. I said the words he told me I must speak to him, "Father, please hear me. I need to talk." Then his statue-figure burned brightly as he transferred to anthropomorphic or human-like figure. I stared at him with a grin on my face. I had come regularly to his temple his I'd been on Mount Olympus with him and my mother the day I saved Meg.

He grinned down cheerily at me, "Hercules! Good to see you my boy! What is going on in life?" I grinned at him and said, "Father, life is…unexplainable! Meg gave me a second chance." My father nodded his head and said approvingly, "I knew she would. She's stubborn but she loves you too much." I nodded in agreement and replied, "I know, father. I love her dearly too. I would do anything for her. Which is why I've come to ask you something."  
My father raised his eyebrow sky-high and asked questionably, "Oh? And what would that be?" I inhaled sharply and I said as firmly as I could "I want to marry her. I know it's soon…but…I just can't imagine the rest of my life without her!" My father was beaming and he laughed in excitement, "My boy, I think you are making the best decision you could make! Honestly and truly you two are suited so well. You're the perfect balance."  
I nodded in agreement, "I feel that way too, father. She keeps me level headed and she's just so genuine in everything she says and does. I don't think I will find anyone like her." My father said happily, "My boy, as long as you're happy, your mother and I are ecstatic. She sends you her love by the way." This caused me to grin and I replied, "Send my love back, please. I miss you guys." He sighed, "We miss you too. But I know you chose the right path, my boy."

We spoke for a little and caught up about life in the clouds, life on Earth, and life down below. That's when my father jumped in his seat and said, "Hercules, I wanted to warn you, we've had strange things happening in the Underworld. I'm not quite sure what they could mean exactly, but I might be going to investigate sooner or later. In the meantime, keep Meg and your parents safe, understand?" I nodded and he sighed, "I don't know what it is. It's really bothering me and your mother. I…I have a horrible feeling it might be something to do with Hades." I groaned and shook my head, "But Hades is dead!" My father shook his head, "No. He was just in the pool of death. It doesn't mean he _died_. I have a sneaky suspicion he's trying to get back out. I want to find a way to make sure he stays there." I grimaced at the horrific thought and said, "Alright. Should I tell Meg?" My father stared at me and said, "That is your decision, Hercules, I cannot make it for you."

XXX

I walked out of my father's temple feeling very concerned. Hades was supposed to be _dead_. The thought of him being alive fueled my fire and I couldn't stand the idea. It was too horrible and awful to contemplate. It felt a little nauseous thinking of it if I was to be completely honest. I walked back home, needing the space to clear my head. I was overthinking and I knew how unhealthy that was for me. It put me in a bad head space and I needed to shake it before I got home and saw Meg. I had invited her to come and have dinner with my parents. She was nervous and I wanted to be there when she was home.

XXX

I arrived home just in time to see Meg arrive at the gates. Luckily, she wasn't being trolled by fans this time. I grinned and kissed her cheek when I saw her, "Meg! I've been waiting for you all day!" She laughed and hugged me tightly to her, "I've missed you, wonderboy. Truly I have. Work is such a nightmare right now!" I laughed and grinned at her cheekily, "Why? Because my girl is so on-trend and everyone wants her dresses?" I winked and she sighed in exasperation, "Hey! It's exhausting alright! Don't mock me!"

I kissed her lips gently and she sighed contently. I replied with a grin, "I could never mock you." She rolled her violet eyes which I loved. Their shade was so different from anyone else that you couldn't help but notice her eyes. She said seriously, "I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents. Well…re-meeting them." I rolled my eyes, "You have nothing to be nervous about. They'll love you anyway!"

Meg blushed and I nodded to Arnold, "Hey Arnold." He smiled with a nod, "Hello Hercules. There haven't been many unwanted visitors today." I nodded and thanked him. Meg raised her eyebrow, "You keep tabs? Why?" I shrugged, "It's sometimes just nice to know that they leave me alone." She chuckled nervously, "Oh…ok."

I could tell she still was nervous so I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. Now would definitely not be a good time to drop the Hades-may-be-alive-bombshell! We walked up the long garden path and she asked finally, "How was your trip to the temple?" she asked after a short silence. I forced a smile and whispered, "It was alright, thanks. I got a lot off my chest." She squeezed my hand back.  
My mother was watching us through the window and I rolled my eyes. She was beaming at me ecstatically and I whispered to Meg, "I'm sorry if they are overbearing. They're just every happy about us." Meg grinned and replied lightly, "I'm sure I'll love them. You needn't worry so much, Herc." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

We entered into the lobby of the villa and my mother rushed over, hugging Meg into her arms like she was a cute toy poodle dog or something. Meg laughed and my mother fussed over her. My father, Amphitryon, was far more reserved in his silent manner. He smiled, but otherwise didn't give much of what he was thinking away. I said to Meg, "This is my father, Amphitryon." Meg graciously smiled and shook my father's hand, "Such an honor to meet you." He nodded briefly and otherwise didn't respond.

XXX

I had a chef cook dinner tonight. I didn't think I could managed having Meg and my parents around, cooking the meal and entertaining and keeping everyone happy. I poured some wine and my mother asked me, "Hercules, you simply must tell us how you and Megara met again!" I swallowed and glanced at her worriedly. For a moment I couldn't think how we had met. I pondered it, with a frown on my face and then it hit me! Oh yes…I grinned and went into the story, "So Phil had been training me for months to become a super hero. My father…well Zeus, had told me that if I wanted to become a God again, I had to be a hero, and seek out Phil."  
I poured a lot for myself. I had quite taken to drinking wine-not excessively- but I found I enjoyed the taste of it. This evening I needed it to calm the nerves. I swallowed and sat back in my place next to Meg, "Yeah, so basically when I had finally finished my training, I insisted that we go and find a damsel or someone who needed a hero." Meg rolled her eyes and I laughed, "That's where Meg comes in."  
She blushed a beautiful, pink color and my mother grinned delightedly, "And…?"I shrugged my shoulder and whispered, "I heard her scream when I was flying on Pegasus, and I hurried to her. When I found her I asked her if she was a damsel in distress, and she said…" Meg placed her head in her palm and sighed, "And I said…I'm a damsel, and I'm in distress. Then I told him to 'have a nice day.'" This caused my mother to burst out laughing, and my father couldn't even help but smile. Mother said, "Oh Meg dear, that's priceless! What a comeback!" I chuckled and stared at her with amusement, "Yeah, Meg is usually very good at those."

Meg rolled her eyes and tuck into the chicken that was now being served by the butler. I couldn't help but notice how my mother seemed to love Meg, but my father wasn't so sure. Maybe it's because he didn't know the whole story yet- how she had saved my life with that pillar falling. But I intended to tell him. I hoped that it would change his mind.

XXX

After dinner, Meg and my mother were sitting on the sofas and jabbering away. My father came to find me and I was making tea for them in the kitchen. I said briefly, "Hi pop!" He nodded at me and I swallowed, "I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem so fond of Meg." My father grimaced and shrugged, "I just…have a feeling I don't know the whole story." I groaned and poured the hot water into the mugs, "I want to tell you pop, I do, but I think it's for her to tell you, not me."  
My father looked at me in disappointment and shook his head, "Before you left home, you used to tell me everything." I grimaced and bit my lip, but I couldn't help but saying, "Not everything. I never told you how much I hated my strength." My father sighed and muttered, "You didn't need to. It was obvious." I didn't know what to say. Had I really been that obvious? My father turned back to me and whispered, "Just be on the look out, Hercules. I don't entirely trust her. She may have alternative motives for being with you." I grimaced at his retreating back and decided not to tell him anything else about my history with Meg. I had a strong feeling he wouldn't approve…

 ** _Important notice_** _: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not writing until now! I am going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so I won't be able to update between now and then! But I wrote this for you guys so long! I hope you like it. It was_ _ **much**_ _harder to write from Hercules's point of view than Megs! Wow. That's what took me so long doing this so I apologize! I think the rest of the story will be from Megs p.o.v. Please let me know thoughts though! Much love._


	10. Week Ankles

Hercules' mother was lovely. She accepted me without question and I looked forward to her visits. They made me feel welcomed and like she wanted me to be there. His father, however, didn't say much more to me than he ever had to. It made me feel uneasy around him.

One weekday evening, Herc invited me over for dinner. His parents weren't at him and so I decided to broach the subject with him. He was busy cooking dinner- it seemed he enjoyed doing this so I didn't stop him- and he was telling me about some tournament Phil had booked him for that was coming up. He seemed pretty stressed about it lately and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.  
I interrupted his ramblings about it and said cautiously, "Herc…do you mind if I ask you something?" Hercules paused in making his soup- midstir- and said slowly, "Er…sure what about?" I sighed and shook my head, standing closer to him and mumbled, "I'm worried about your father." Herc forced a smile and murmured, "Which one?" even though he obviously knew.

I grimaced and whispered, "You know which one." He paused in his stirring and throwing in herbs. He turned slowly and stared at me, a little speechless. He sighed morbidly, "Meg…I'm sorry for the way my father's been acting. I think he's just worried…" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms huffily, "That I'm a a money- making woman who just wants you for _that_ reason and that reason alone?" I raised my eyebrows sky high and he knew how I was feeling about it. He bit his lip (which I couldn't pretend I didn't find super sexy) and he replied cautiously, "Meg…I'm sorry I know he hasn't been the nicest to you. I just…" I sighed and shook my head, "Not the nicest is an understatement. You can _see_ he hates me. I feel like I need to tiptoe around him!" I exclaimed and threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

Herc sighed and wrapped his big arms around me, "I'm sorry Meg. How can I make it up to you?" I shrugged my shoulders and whispered, "Ask him to talk to me about it? I really don't want your father to hate me. It's a horrible feeling." Hercules muttered, "He doesn't hate you Meg," and pushed a stray strand backwards. He murmured, "He's just…skeptical."

I lifted my chin off his chest and looked up at him, "Skeptical? He hates me…or completely distrusts me. Either way…I feel like I'm on edge constantly around him." Hercules sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Meg. I'll speak to him about it and ask him if he could try and get to know you." I stared at him and muttered, "But he'll know I complained about it then."

Hercules shook his head confidently, "No he won't. I'll just say I've noticed his inhospitality." I sighed and nodded, "Thank you. I'd appreciate it." Hercules smiled forcibly and kissed me on the head, "Anything for you Meg." The problem with this statement was that it was so true. He would do anything for me and that made me worry.

XXX

When we were having dinner, we ate in silence. Until Hercules said nervously, "Meg…I need to tell you something…and it's something I've been dreading telling you for a while now. But I can't put it off anymore." I put down my cutlery and stared at Hercules in contemplation, "Alright then…go on." Herc sighed heavily and then he took my hands in his. I suddenly felt my heart racing. What if he didn't want to be with me anymore? Had I done something wrong? Why was he looking so upset?!

Then in his next breath, he blurted, "Hades might not be dead." I swallowed harshly. That wasn't at all what I was expecting. I bit my lip in worry and asked in a tremble, "What does that mean exactly?" Herc massaged my hands gently and whispered, "It means there's been activity in the underworld. My father warned me about it. I've not wanted to worry you." I stood up, uncertain of how to react but feeling my mind go into a turmoil of a spin.

I paced up and down the table, not sure what to do with my arms and my legs, but knowing I had to do _something_. I turned to him again only when he grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it gently, empathy written all over his face, "Well…say something," he said in a whisper. I stared at his worried eyes and whispered, "What does it mean…for me?"

Herc shrugged his broad shoulders and whispered, "It means like before that I'll keep you safe no matter what. Nothing will harm you again Meg." I wanted to believe him. I truly did. But instinct told me that Hades was angry. He was more than angry, he was _furious_. And when Hades was furious…there was no stopping him. I stared at Herc for a moment, figuring out how I could protect _him_. I didn't want him involved again. Not this time.

XXX

Later that evening, Herc took me for a walk around the gardens where we had our first "date." He had given me that rose and I had felt my heart fluttering in my chest for the first time in a long while. It had been a strange and unusual sensation for me. When I'd been with Hades…that had never happened. There was no emotional connection there and nor would there ever be.

I held Herc's hand in mine and we walked around the pond where he'd skipped a rock too hard and knocked part of a statue off. I smiled at the memories, as did Hercules it seemed. He reached for the big tree with white flowers and picked one off for me. I smiled in delight and then stood on the rim of the fountain so I was slightly taller than him.

Hercules chuckled as I leant closer and he held me steady, so that all of my body weight was pressed against him. I sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. He murmured against mine, "Isn't it funny to think about how far we've come since the last time we were here?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders, feeling the mass of muscle there. I whispered, "Yeah…you've established yourself as a true hero and could have gone to live with your family…but somehow I was lucky enough for you to choose me…" I mused about it all. He shook his head and whispered to me, "It wasn't luck, Meg. I fell for you the moment I met you."  
The things he said like that made my heart melt. I whispered, "Week ankles." He laughed and picked me up, which was not what I was expecting him to do…although I should have. Herc carried me over to the bench we had sat on and placed me on it so that I was lying down, staring up at the stars. His big figure hovered over me and I suddenly felt this unexplainable urge to kiss him.

So I did kiss him, with every piece of love I had to give him. He was gentle and sweet and kind as always, but I didn't want that right now as I shoved my fingers into his hair. Hercules shuddered slightly above me and I took the moment of vulnerability to slip my tongue in his mouth. We were never this physical, but I felt like if I didn't take the first steps, we never would. He froze for a minute, getting used to the sensations, but then he relaxed and I could feel his tongue move with mine. I wanted him to forget Hades for just one minute. He had plenty of other time to worry about it.

 _A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry for my long absenteeism! I've been away on holiday and then I wasn't really feel motivated to write and then I did another course. But then all these amazing requests came in where you guys wanted me to continue! So here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it? Please let me know thoughts!_


	11. He's back

**Hades:**

I had spent years in that ditch of a hell hole! Years of floundering around in there as a mere ghost of my former self. I had enlisted the help of some other Gods who were against Zeus. I'd been surprised to find that there were any at all! We had combined any powers we all had together and somehow managed to contact the fates. I'd flirted with one of them ruthlessly and the blithering idiot had fallen for it. She had given me my life back (which by law isn't strictly speaking allowed- but I _am_ master of the underworld) and for that I was eternally in her debt. Anything she wanted, I would make it happen. I didn't like the concept of owing her, but if it meant I had a chance to get back at Wonderboy then so be it!

I was boiling mad with rage. Mad, white-hot rage. I sat in my chair which I'd only just become re-acquainted with a week ago again. The best part about my return had been the looks on Pain and Panics' faces. Those imbeciles hadn't even been bothered to try and get me out. I was surprised to find them to bumbling about the Underworld, if I was honest. After virtually burning their skins off with my fury, I had sent them on a little mission to report on me on the doings and whereabouts of Hercules.

Now they stood in front of me, Pain practically quivering with nerves as I said slowly, "So…what is the news?" Panic said anxiously, "Well, we have discovered that Hercules is still living in Hercules Villa." I rolled my eyes impatiently, "Yes you fool! I expected as much! But what about Megara? What has become of our Nutmeg?!"  
Pain glanced nervously at Panic and replied in a high-pitched voice, "They're together. It doesn't seem like they're engaged or married. They live in separate places. She's a dressmaker." I smirked at the very idea! Nutmeg was definitely trying to be modest. She had much more talent than being a mere dressmaker! She was just settling. I chuckled and conjured up a cocktail for myself, "I wonder why they haven't made it official yet. There must be something holding them back. I mean Wonderboy did practically risk his life to save her, and he clearly gave up his Godhood. Hmmm. You two have a new task. Find out _why_ he has not yet proposed to our Nutmeg. In the meantime, I think I should pay her a little visit."

 **Meg:**

I spent most of my days walking between home and work. The hype surrounding me had died at least. The only true hype that remained was the fangirls who still obsessed tirelessly over Herc. I rolled my eyes about it as I saw them heading to the gate on the way to work the next morning. They generally speaking ignored me…but one had the courage to approach me. She said confidently, "Excuse me, you're Meg aren't you?" I stared at her suspiciously and asked, "Yeah why…who's asking?"

This girl was tall, blonde and everything I envied. She smiled girlishly at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. She flipped her long, blonde hair to the side and replied in a high-pitched tone, "I'm Alexys. I was just wondering where you are off to on such a fine day?" I frowned and raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I'm off to work. Do you mind please letting me on my way?" I wasn't normally so irritable, but for some odd reason this girl seemed familiar and I couldn't quite place her. It unnerved me, especially after Herc's bombshell he'd dropped on me about Hades!

The girl blocked my path again as I tried to sidestep her. She smiled at me and said sweetly, "I'm sorry Meg, I'm just curious about where you work, because you see I love your designs and I want to get one of them made for myself! My friend over there wants it too." An equally pretty friend waved nervously at me from the small crowd outside Herc's Villa and I frowned, "Well most people know where I work. I'm surprised you don't."  
I was suspicious that this fan didn't know. Usually they would just talk to each other about this kind of inane garbage that I really didn't have time to deal with. The girl batted her lashes and said apologetically, "Alright then, I'll ask one of them. Thanks for your time, Meg." I nodded briefly and the girl hurried on back to the fanclub. I sighed in relief to have them leave me alone. I had intended to stop by Herc on the way to work, but getting past the crowd didn't seem worth the effort.

XXX

When I got home from work I collapsed on my bed. I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. As I was about to go to sleep, I heard a voice I'd feared for so long enter my conscious, "Meg, Meg, Meg my sweet!" I sat bolt-upright and felt my heart pounding in my chest! I didn't want to believe it, but I reckoned it was only a matter of time until I knew for myself. I whispered anxiously, "H…Hades?"

The looming, dark figure who had haunted my nightmares for so long appeared at the far end of my cramped room. He smiled at me pleasantly, as if he hadn't seen an old friend in such a long time. He chuckled, "Ah! Megara! How long it has been? How is my sweet little Nutmeg?" I soured at the question, "I'm not yours!" I said with indignation.

I got up and grabbed hold of my fluffy nightgown. I felt self-conscious being around him in my pajama's. I pulled it over myself to make and point and I did the tie in the middle. He stalked closer to me and said slowly, "Well here's the deal Meg. I would very much like to get revenge on Wonder Breath. I'm sure you can understand why."  
I said nothing and now he was invading my personal space. I bit my lip as he whispered; "Unless you can figure out a way to stop me from killing him…" he pulled suggestively at my knot I had made securely around my middle. I hissed fiercely at him, "Never! I will never cheat on Hercules!" Hades chuckled darkly, "Really? Even if it means his death?" I swallowed hard and Hades grinned devilishly at me, "Now listen, I'm a nice guy Meg. So I'm going to give you a week to think it through. I'm sure I know what your decision will be, but you might need some time to accept it."  
I so badly wanted to punch him in the face. Unfortunately since he was a God, it wouldn't do much good. I said bravely, "You've already tried to kill Hercules. Surely you've realized by now that you can't kill him?" Hades chuckled and leaned closer to my face, making me cringe, "You see, that's where you're wrong Meg. I don't want to kill him. I just want _revenge_ on him. And I'm sure you can help me find a way how." He was so close I could see his crazed, yellow eyes tightening around the edges in anticipation of my decision. I spat at him, "I'll never help you." Hades turned his back to me and sighed, "You say that now Meg, but in a week from now I'm pretty certain you will change your mind."  
I glared at him and snapped, "Get out of my house! You're trespassing!" Hades chuckled with laughter, "And who are you going to tell? Herc?" He smirked and then he whooshed over to my side, but not before kissing me with his cold lips on my cheek, "I'm a patient man, Meg. I'll see you in a week." With that, he was gone and I felt my shoulders shaking.

I didn't want to stay in the house on my own now. I was terrified he would come in the middle of the night! Maybe if I called Herc…I snapped my fingers, "That's it! I'll call Herc and asked him if he doesn't mind me staying over…I grabbed my phone and Phil answered within seconds, "Hey Phil! It's Meg. Could I speak to Herc please?"  
Phil greeted me and then I could hear him talking to someone on the background, "Herc is right here," he said and then he handed over the phone. Herc said happily, "Hey Meg! How's my girl?" I couldn't help but smile, "Hey Herc. I know this is weird, but would you mind terribly if I came and stayed with you tonight, please? There's just noises in my house and I'm scared…" Herc paused for a minute before saying, "Sure Meg. Just give me a minute to get there." I sighed in utter relief, "Thanks Herc! You're a star."  
Ten minutes later, he had landed in the front garden and I had hopped onto Pegasus with an overnight bag in hand. He turned to me and whispered, "Are you alright, my love?" I tried to smile convincingly, "Yeah, I've been better, I just don't like the noises I'm hearing." It was a fairly windy night and so my story was not totally unbelievable. Herc nodded in acceptance, "Alright then. Let's head home, Pegasus!" I wrapped my arms around him tightly as we kicked off the ground.

 _A/N: Hi All! So Sorry for the delay! I was lacking in inspiration but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hades is back!_


	12. Changes

**Hercules:**

When I picked Meg up from her house I was worried about her. She usually didn't mind staying on her own, but this evening for some reason she was worried about it. I asked her curiously as we flew over the cobble streets down below and she clung to my back, "Hey Meg, are you alright? You're normally ok staying on your own."  
Meg sighed and hugged me tighter, "I know, Wonderboy. I just got this horrible feeling that there was someone else around. I just wanted to get out." I frowned and asked worriedly, "Someone else was there? Why would you think that?" Meg sighed again and whispered, "I don't know. It was just a feeling. I didn't want to wait to find out if I was right!"  
It was so unlike Meg to be paranoid. I was sure there was more to the story, but I decided not to push it. If she wanted to tell me, she eventually would. We landed swiftly on the freshly mown lawn and the guard who took over Arnold at night- Henry- was standing there wide alert. I greeted him, and then helped Meg off Pegasus. She sighed in relief, her overnight bag swung over her shoulder, "Thanks Herc. I'm sorry about all of this." Hercules smiled kindly, "It's alright Meg. That's what boyfriends are for, right?"  
She smiled gratefully at me and sighed, "You're right." Herc asked quickly, "Have you had dinner?" Meg nodded, "Yeah I'm all good in that department thanks." I smiled at her and asked, "So…what do you want to do?" She shrugged and then hurried over to the hammock, "Just relax her for a bit maybe?" I laughed, "Alright." I got in first because it was easier that way and she climbed in next to me.  
I whispered to her, "I hope you feel safer here?" She nodded, a big smile etched on her face, "Yeah, thanks Hercules. I'm sorry to be such a bother. You know I wouldn't have called you unless it were urgent." I nodded and replied, "I know. Was everything alright at work today?" She grinned- Meg loved talking about her work, and I was relieved it seemed to relax her a bit. She told me about all the different styles they were creating- not that I understood the difference between many of them- and when I didn't know she went into detail, "And the sapphire dress will be off the shoulder! We have some models coming in on Monday to try them on, which means I have to be sewing almost all weekend- but I don't mind! If I get to meet them and they like my designs it might be a serious career move for me!" I liked listening to something she was so happy talking about. It made me feel inadvertently happy that she was happy. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that whatever was causing this strange non-Meg behavior had something to do with Hades.

 **Meg:**

I felt much safer at the Hercules Villa than I did in my own home. Herc and I lay on the couch until it was at least midnight. I almost lost track of the time until he started yawning. I whispered, "I'm sorry, is my jabbering boring you?" He laughed politely and groaned, "No, I'm just tired. I've been training virtually all day to day." I gasped and sat up quickly, missing the warmth of his chest, "Oh dear! I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep already then!" Herc laughed and shrugged, "Nope. I love you enough to stay awake. But I think I better get heading to bed, and so should you."

He grinned dazedly at me and I whispered, "Alright then…" I normally slept in the spare room when I was here, but tonight even that seemed too far away. I whispered, "Herc, do you mind terribly if I stayed in your room tonight?" He stiffened and I wondered why, quickly backtracking, "I'm sorry, if it's a bother I will go to the spare room…I don't mind either way." I felt a little dejected but he murmured, "No, it's not that! I just…I mean I don't know how to say it…but doesn't it make sense if um…we move in together?"  
He was sitting bolt upright on the couch now and seemingly much more awake than before. I blinked at him in surprise and felt my heart racing. He stammered in a bumble, "I'm sorry…unless you don't want to in which case that's fine…and I probably asked you in the worst way possible but it just sort of makes sense to me…" I ended up lying back down on him and kissing his lips feverishly. He didn't complain but when I came up for air I whispered, "Is that a good enough answer for you?" Herc chuckled and I left my fingers in his soft curls, "The best answer ever!" he said in surprise. I laughed loudly and then clapped my hand over my mouth, 'Don't want to wake Phil!" I whispered. Herc rolled his eyes, "I'm so happy Meg! I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I was worried it would be too soon!" I laughed and beamed at him as we walked to his room hand in hand, "Not at all, in fact, it was the perfect timing!"

 **Hades:** ****

I watched them through spy glass into the world above. The "glass" was murky and of my own creation. When Wonderbreath asked her to move in I screamed until my voice went hoarse! "NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted at the top of my lunges. I burnt a large hole in one of the walls as my skin felt aflame. I inhaled sharply and yelled, "PAIN! Get me some water! NOW!" The imbecile came bumbling along the stairs with a glass of water in his hand, Panic followed with a jug.  
He handed it to me and I glugged it in one go. I seethed angrily, "Guess what has just happened?" Pain looked nervously at Panic, "Something to do with Hercules?" I rolled my eyes in frustration, "Of course something to do with Hercules! Why else would I be so bleeding mad, you birdbrains?!" They glanced at each other and I shook my head, "Nutmeg has decided she wants to move in with him! How on earth am I supposed to get to her when she's sleeping with him _every damn night!_ " I puffed out in an irate breath.

My bumbling sidekicks glanced at each other. Panic had the nerve to speak, "Well, she won't be with him _all the time_! Nobody said you had to intimidate her _only_ at night…" I raised my eyebrows, surprised that one of them had actually said something vaguely intelligent, "You're right, Panic. When that little twerp gets up to go about his daily job, I can always sneak in then! She'll never suspect it!" They glanced at each with nervous smiles and I couldn't help but relax a little. This plan could still work. It would, in fact, work best when she was least suspecting it.

 **Hercules:**

I woke up the following morning and was so happy to find Meg in my arms. She was lying with her head on my chest and I loved the peaceful way she was breathing against me, her chest heaving up and down. It made me feel delighted that I would wake up with her like this every morning from now on. I couldn't have been happier, but my bedside alarm was buzzing and I stretched -trying not to wake Meg- in order to turn it off.

However she groaned and snuggled closer to me before murmuring, "Do you have to go?" I laughed and kissed the top of her head, her eyes were still closed, "I must my love. And you need to get up for work too. It's eight o clock." Meg opened her purple eyes blearily, "I only start work at nine, give me fifteen more minutes." I sighed and nodded, "Alright, fine. But then I'm coming in to get you, alright?" She smiled lazily at me through hooded eyes and I laughed at her expression, "Love you, my Meg." She mumbled something incomprehensible but I knew what she was saying regardless.

 _A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback! It truly makes this story worthwhile writing, especially since I didn't think so many people would be interested! Much love!_


End file.
